Bad Hair Day
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Just go…" Yang moaned. "Hah. I'm going bald so, what's the point in me even going to class?" [For Angie. Happy RWBY Tuesday!]


**An idea I got while food shopping. Written for Angie (weissrabbit).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Bad Hair Day<p>

Blake peeked carefully over the edge of her girlfriend's bed.

Yang was facing away from her - or at least, Blake _assumed_ she was. Her partner had flung the blankets over her entire person and buried herself into the mattress, presumably never to move again.

Blake bit her lip as she dropped back down to the floor.

The four of them had woken up this morning just like any other, only today, the atmosphere in the room had gone from "groggy-for-classes" to "danger" in less than twenty seconds.

After changing into her uniform, Yang had been standing in the bathroom, brushing through her hair and humming a bit to herself. Ruby had just called to her that they were about to head out, and Blake had gone up to her girlfriend to take her hand.

However, as she pulled the brush through her golden mane one last time, Yang's lavender eyes trembled in dismay, her face sinking immediately into a crestfallen expression.

When inquiring what was amiss, Blake had been shown Yang's hair brush; four long locks of fine hair were twisted amongst the bristles. Yang had hollowly declared that she had never lost more than three strands of hair in a single morning in the past year before limping brokenly back to her bed.

Blake had conflictingly watched her go, which brought them to the present.

Ruby was clutching onto Weiss in the doorway. "W-We should go. Blake, don't try to talk to her," she hissed. "She'll either totally explode or just get even mopier."

"Yes," Weiss agreed. "It's best to just let her be. It's obviously a major concern for her, so just allow her the day off."

But despite their urges, Blake's gaze flicked concernedly back up to Yang's bed; even if she was simply pouting, she couldn't shake the feeling that her partner was truly upset.

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but a dead voice cut her off.

"Just go…" Yang moaned. "Hah. I'm going bald so, what's the point in me even going to class?" Her voice was laden with bitter sarcasm that sent a shiver up Ruby's spine.

"Let's just go, _please_ Blake," she begged.

"Now she's just overreacting," Weiss mumbled.

Ruby slapped her palm over the heiress' mouth. "Don't let her hear you say that! She'll-!"

"Oh, yeah…" Yang snarled from beneath her covers. "I'm just _overreacting_. Don't you know hair-loss is a sign of aging? I might as well just waste away here, go bald alone…"

Blake glared at her other two teammates before shooing them out of the room. Ruby sighed in relief before she ushered Weiss away and closed the door.

Blake then directed her full attention back to her girlfriend and climbed onto her own bed to peek into Yang's once more.

"Yang, you're not going to go bald. I promise." She hated having to see her — or at least _hear_ her — being so depressed. Blake knew Yang's hair meant more to her than any other inanimate object, and her dedication to be despaired about its damages was certainly impressive.

"Blake… just go to class… leave me to die…" Yang muttered, curling herself up even more.

Blake rolled her eyes and bit back a chuckle.

"No…" She carefully climbed up onto the substantially-unsafe top bunk bed. "I'll be staying right here until you've cheered up." Blake sat down stubbornly beside the bundle of sheets that was her girlfriend. "I'll even listen to every pun you have to offer."

That elicited a noticeable reaction from her partner.

Slowly, Yang pulled the covers down away from her pitiable face, and gazed up at Blake with eyes that threatened tears.

"You… You really mean it?"

Blake was definitely going to regret this.

"…Yes."

"Aw, thanks!" Yang managed a brief grin as Blake braced herself for the onslaught. But before she could open her mouth to make a joke, Yang caught a glimpse of her own hair and fell back to rock bottom all over again. "I can't think of any…" She sighed heavily.

That really made Blake concerned, so she slid closer to Yang, her ears flat. She reached out, but stopped herself, not wanting to touch Yang's hair on accident and upset her further.

"Yang-"

Just then, and idea came to her, and Blake smirked a little.

Her girlfriend cracked open one eye. "What is it?" she mumbled.

Blake held up one finger, silently asking her to wait a moment.

Yang sat herself up, watching her girlfriend curiously as Blake brought her onyx hair over her shoulder. She ran her right hand through her tresses and slowly pulled out one, two, three strands of her hair.

Yang gasped and lunged forward to grab her hand.

"Blake! Don't do that!"

"It's alright," Blake soothed, slipping her hand out of Yang's vice-grip. She tugged out one final strand of her hair, wincing slightly before she dropped them over the edge of the bed, letting them drift down into the waste basket. "There. Now if we're going to go bald, we can go bald together," she smiled.

Yang was speechless. Most people labeled her unfavorably for how much she constantly doted on her hair; it was a big deal to her. But Blake would go so far as to even hurt herself like this for Yang's sake.

It was certainly a peculiar situation, but Yang was extremely touched.

"Oh, Blakey!" Yang grinned widely and threw her arms around her girlfriend. "You're the best, you know that?" She then pulled back quickly. "It's really sweet that you did something like that just now, but don't ever do it again, okay?" She patted Blake's head between her ears before stroking down her back, running her fingers gently through her soft hair.

"Alright, alright." Blake hugged Yang in return, tentatively placing her hands on her back. Yang didn't flinch when her fingertips touched her hair, so Blake didn't hold back in giving her a squeeze.

"Do you feel better now?" Blake wondered as they pulled apart.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded. "Thanks, Blakey!" She leaned in to kiss her quickly. Then, her eyebrows raised a bit suggestively. "Now then, would you like to, oh I dunno, skip class with me?" she offered.

Blake was about to accept before Yang continued: "I mean, that sure was a _hair-raising _experience, am I right?"

"Okay, we're going to class." Blake peeled Yang's hands off her shoulders as she jumped onto the floor.

"Aw, come on! You said you'd listen to my puns!" Yang flopped ungraciously out of bed after her.

"Sorry, Yang." Blake shrugged before smirking briefly over her shoulder. "But I'm going to have to cut you short."

Yang froze, jaw dropping. "Did you just…?"

Yang then pranced after her girlfriend, grabbing her hand as she skipped down the hall beside her. "Ladies and gentleman, Blake Belladonna made a puuuun~!" she sang.

"Could you can it for five seconds?" Blake groaned.

"Can it like a can of tuna?"

"…"

"Wait, I'm sorry-"

"Nope, that's the last straw."

"Don't you mean the last _strand?_"

Blake left her girlfriend behind as she headed to class, Yang wailing as she scrambled after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need more Bumblebee ideas uwaaah.**

**Please review!**


End file.
